Boss (Legends)
RC-01/138, simplified as RC-1138 and also known as Delta-38 or by his nickname of Boss, was a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Born in 32 BBY on the watery world of Kamino, Boss was trained by the Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar training sergeant Walon Vau to become a clone commando in the Grand Army of the Republic. Placed in command of three other commandos, Boss lead the elite special forces unit Delta Squad as their sergeant. When the Clone Wars broke out between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Boss took his place in the Grand Army's Special Operations Brigade under Jedi General Arligan Zey, and served alongside his clone brothers in Delta Squad on a number of battlefields, ranging from the deserts of Geonosis, the halls of the RAS Prosecutor, and the streets of Coruscant, to snowy Mygeeto and the the plains of Haurgab. Following the transformation of the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Boss and the other members of Delta Squad, minus squadmate RC-1207, whom the squad had been forced to abandon on Kashyyyk in the final days of the Clone Wars, served in the new Imperial Army, as members of the Imperial Commando Special Unit, a specialized unit within the 501st Legion tasked with hunting down clone deserters, fugitive Jedi Knights and Jedi sympathizers. Battle vs. Legion (by Evil117) Abroad a disabled Reaper Capital Ship, Boss, properly identified as IC-1138 walked with caution. The Reaper ship was a large vessel, but by no means was it big by imperial standards. The Reapers had attacked the Imperial Navy . The squid-like ships were defeated with ease, but there were still sporadic reports of active Reaper throughout the galaxy. "Where did these things come from" Boss uttered inside his helmet. This Reaper was unlike any other ship he had ever seen. The ship had no crew, and it was even rumored that Reapers were alive and sentient. "Were are the computers in these things" Boss grumbled in frustration. " How am I am going to get data on these things without a bloody terminal. " "Fixer....how goes your search for Reaper intel?" "Fixer (static ) do you( static) read?" Something or someone was jamming his messages. He did not like being away from his squad. He especially didn't like being unable to communicate with his clone brothers. Boss continued to search through the eerie ship while trying to contact his squad with no success. He had been searching for hours until he came across a humanoid figure. The tall slim wide- hipped, humanoid was swiping it arms across a screen of pure light. The figure in front of Boss began to speak with a rather unusual electric mechanical voice. "Organic , your presence can not be allowed. The Empire will only use Reaper technology to destroy." Boss replied to humanoid -" Your some type of Clanker ?" "This construct is Geth , Imperial Commando. This platform and others of its' kind have observed those around us, we do not wish to become enemies, we just want to return. The tech abroad this Old Machine may allow us to return, from where we came" Boss responded to the Geth." These Reapers are weak, I don't know what the Imperials want with these oversized droids! I will get the data I came for, and no clanker will stop me or my squad. It is you jamming the coms isn't it ?" Legion replied "Organic, the jamming of all radio signals was meant to discourage intrusion from others seeking the Reaper tech. The organics of your universe, do not understand the true danger that the Reapers posse. " Pew.. Boss shot at Legion, but his DC-17 round only caused the Geth' shields to flicker. Legion reacted to the shot in a fraction of a second, by landing a well placed shot on the clone commandos' chest plate. Boss' shield flickered, and Legion landed two more shots with his predator pistol. Boss, back pedaled while firing his dc-17 at the Geth platform. Legions managed to avoid most of Boss' shots, and got behind a protrusion of the Reaper vessels wall. Legion Spoke. " Organic, this platform does not want to engage in combat at present. This platform will defend itself." Boss, shields recharged, the clone commando plotted a way to advance on his opposition. He reconfigured his dc-17 into its grenadier attachment. He then fired a single round, but his accuracy was off set, due to Legion firing Avengers rounds that heavily peppered his katarn armors' shields. His fired grenade impacted near legions position . The grenade, however, did not damage Legion. Unknown to Boss , Legion had advanced down the hallway of the Reaper Vessel . Boss looked for his opponent- " Bloody fierfek clanker, running. I thought combat droids had no fear !" Boss again tried to contact his squad, but the radio singles were still jammed. He reconfigured his DC-17 to blaster mode and advanced down the hall with caution. Boss kept on the alert, checking every corner he came across. Boss swayed his head and blaster rifle to the left, only to be ambushed by Legion. The Geth constructed threw a powerful kick that knocked over Boss , causing him to drop his DC-17. His rifle then slid across the floor several meters. Legion now armed with a sniper rifle, loomed over Boss, who by reflex begin to shoot at Legion with his pistol side arm, the shots landed. However, the lethal shot never impacted Legion. The Geth was unfazed by the impacting pistol rounds and fired a powerful sniper round directly at the downed clones' chest. The round hit its' target hard, destroying Boss' shields and cracking his armour. Legion watched the downed commando, drop his weapon in pain. He then began to speak to his defeated opponent . " This platform defended itself to allow itself to achieve the task that is required." "Clone Commando, task required by this platform will take 30 minutes, then radio transmissions will be unjammed" Legion walked away, and Boss watched until the illumination caused by the Geths "eye "disappeared. Boss waited patiently for time to pass, he then checked his com lines. " The bloody droid was honest...... This is IC-1138 calling to Delta Squad and Imperial Command , I've been badly wounded. The data has not been acquired and I'm in need of medical assistance. I have learned that the Reapers pose a greater threat. They should not be underestimated" - Boss gasped a painful deep breath before blacking out. Expert's Opinion Both combatants were well armed and had strong shields and armor. However, Legion won due to his greater physicality. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Urdnot Grunt (by Urbancommando77) Near an unknown planet, A gunship, holding Boss, Fixer, Sev, and Scorch, was on it's way to fight against the droid army. "Is something following us?" Scorch asked his team curiously. Just as he asked the question, a blast of energy struck the wing of the ship, sending it into a spiral. "What the...?" Boss was cut short by the intense motion sending Fixer into him, causing him to black out. Meanwhile, on the deserted planet, Grunt wondered through a rock formation maze. He'd been stuck on the planet for two days, but still felt battle-ready. All he had was the weapons he ravaged from his crash. He looked up at the sky to see an unknown gunship falling out of the sky. "What is that?" He asked himself curiously. He armed himself with his M-76 Revenant. When Boss finally woke up, he was covered in rubble, with Fixer next to him. "Fixer...Fixer!" He yelled, but Fixer was dead. Boss pushed the rubble off of him to find Scorch and Sev both dead. Boss picked up Scorch's DC-17 and the attachement, along with Sev's DC-15s Blaster. He was ready to fight the deadly enemies he would face on the planet. Grunt was walking through the maze, when he saw Boss limping through. Grunt rolled to cover, waiting for Bos to pass by or make a mistake. When Boss finally walked by, Grunt tackled him. "Who the hell?" Boss said, trying to shove him off. Boss then fired his whole clip into Grunt, injuring him badly. Grunt groaned in pain, but finally recovered and fired half a clip into Boss, then charged at him. Boss quickly rolled away, shouting in pain. He equipped his attachement and fired at Grunt, sending him backwards. Grunt, in a fit of anger, jumped up and grabbed the attachements off of the Blaster Rifle. He then punched him in the face, sending him stumbling into a rock. Grunt pulled out his Claymore Shotgun and shot him in the chest. Boss slowly crawled up, pulling out his DC-15 blaster and fired it at Grunt, but it did almost nothing. Boss rammed into Grunt, barely sending him stumbling a foot. Grunt prepared to fire at Boss, but the already unstable rock formation that Boss fell into collapsed, seperating the two. The two raced around, looking for eachother. Grunt hopingly flung a grenade randomly through the formations. Luckily for Grunt, the grenade landed right in front of Boss. The grenade exploded sending boss right into the wall. Grunt walked over and kicked Boss. He aimed his shotgun at Boss' head, but unfortunatly, Boss was only pretending to be knocked out. He grabbed Grunt's leg and tripped him. Boss grabbed his DC-17 and aimed at Grunt. "Who are you?" He asked. Grunt groaned and reached for his shotgun, but Boss stomped on his arm. "I'm..." Grunt pushed Boss off of him and threw him against the wall. Boss stabbed at Grunt, but missed. Grunt kicked Boss right in the face. Boss looked through his broken visor at the Krogan, then at his Blaster Rifle. He lunged for it and grabbed it. He turned his attention to Grunt and grabbed the attachement from him. Grunt was ready to stomp in Boss' face, but boss shot a grenade into Grunt sending him back."Well, who are you?" Boss questioned. Grunt groaned in pain. His vision was blurry, and his arm was broken, but he still refused to say anything. Boss stabbed Grunt in the neck three times before stepping away from the dead Krogan. Boss leaned on a rock and looked into the sky to see the nothing but vulture-like creatures circling him. He fell over and looked at the dust storm rolling in. In the dust, he saw two gunships being followed by unknown ships. One was shot down, while the other was ready to land. Winner: Boss Expert's Opinion To be written. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Arbiter (Thel 'Vadam) (by Urbancommando77) Boss crawled up from the ground when the Gunship landed. "Sir!" A Commando ran up to help him. Boss looked around hazily. He saw a Sharpshooter run into the maze of rock formations. The Commando helped Boss up into the Gunship. "What happened, sir?" He said. Boss stayed silent as he sat on the Gunship. Meanwhile, The phantom carrying Thel was flying over the Gunship. "Fire." He said. The Phantom gunner shot down at the Gunship, striking one of the wings and the cockpit. Thel ordered the Phantom to land as he watched the Clones leave the ship. As the Phantom landed, Thel jumped out of the ship, armed with his two Energy Sword. Soon, the Grunts and Elites followed. Boss had already use bacta to heal him, and was ready to fight. He lead the Troopers and Commandoes to the Phantom. Only on Clone stayed at the Gunship, and he was using the Laser Turret. Soon, the two forces made contact, and the battle began Two Troopers fired their DC-15 rifles at the grunts, but missed most of the shots. The Elites and Grunts both returned fire at them. Three needles struck the chest of a trooper, knocking him down. Thel pulled out his plasma Grenade, which stuck on the injured trooper, killing him and the other trooper. The Sharpshooter, who made a makeshift sniper nest, shot an elite in the head, and a grunt in the chest Boss: 6 Thel: 6 Boss put on his sniper attachement, and ran to help the Sharpshooter. The Elite Sniper fired his covenent carbine into the stomach of a Commando, sending them to retreat. As the Elites and Grunts followed, Thel ran to follow Boss. Meanwhile the sniper was ready to kill Thel, but he fired a Beam Rifle shot into his shoulder. The sniper backed up and tried to help his injury. Boss met up with the sniper and tried to help him, but Thel was right behind them. He kicked Boss out of the Nest, knocking him out. Thel stomped on the sniper's chest and Stabbed him twice. Boss: 5 Meanwhile, Boss' forces headed back for the Gunship, leading the Elites and Grunts into a trap. The Laser Gunner shot through an Elite, sending him backwards. All of the grunts preceded to unleash a storm of needles right into the Gunning seat, but it didn't pierce. The Elite sniper fired his Carbine right through the glass, and into the Trooper. Boss: 4 Thel: 5 The Elite Sniper reloaded, but was shot in the arm by a commando. The commandoes were using the Gunship as cover. An Elite pulled out his Energy sword and charged at the Commandoes. One commando ran through a shortcut to find Boss. As soon as he arrived to Boss, he woke up. "Lets go!" He yelled, but before he could help him up, the Elite stabbed his Energy Sword right through the Commando, covering Boss in blood. As he Elite started yaning his Energy Sword out, Boss fired his whol DC-17 clip into him. Boss: 3 Thel: 4 Meanwhile, Thel reached the Elites and proceeded to fire his Storm rifle at the Commandoes. Suddenly, a DC-15s hit the Elite Sniper right in the head, killing him. Boss was right behind the firing his DC-15s Thel: 3 Boss: 3 Boss attached his Anti-Armor attachement and fired at the Elites, knocking them down. As soon as Thel turned his back, the Commandoes fired at him. In one swift motion, Thel killed the two commandoes, while Boss threw his Thermal Detonator, killing the two Elites, but Thel survived Boss: 1 Thel: 1 Thel pulled his energy dagger and charged at Boss, who had his Vibroblade drawn. Thel tackled him and stabbed his chest, almost killing him. As Boss slowly stumbled up, he stabbed Thel in the leg, But the immedialty kicked him, senting back to the dirt. The Elite stomped on Boss' stomach as he drew one of his Energy Sword. He stabbed through Boss' skull, instantly killing the Commando. As Thel looked over the dead Commando, he thought of the Phantom, which was untouched. He pulled his Sword out of Boss, and limped through the Maze. Winner: Thel Vadam Ecxpert's Opinion To be written. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Human Warriors